thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Herbs
This page lists the most commonly referred to and used by the medicine cats in the books and what they're used for, for reference in roleplays. It is currently under construction by Prowllu. If you have any suggestions on herbs to add or edits to be made, please leave a comment! *Once the current revamp of this page is done- started 6.29.2016- it will be merged with the Cures page. Herbs Herbs for Wounds ::: '' These herbs are used to treat pain or wounds. Herbs that cure infection, ease swelling, and '' ease pain, and help wounds close up can be found here. '' : '''Alder Bark' Alder Bark eases toothaches. It is the bark of an alder tree, gray-ish brown in color. : Blackberry Leaves Used to ease the swelling of bee stings. They are prickly, green leaves from a Blackberry bush. : Burdock When you put it on a wound, it helps extract poison from it and cures infection. They are a thistle, with a tall-stem, dark color, and a very strong scent. : Celandine Used to soothe damaged eyes. It is a yellow flower with four petals. : Chervil Used for infected wounds and bellyache. Can be used during kitting to reduce stomach pain. This herb smells sweet, and has fern-like leaves and small white flowers. The roots are brown and knobby. : : Cobwebs Used to stop bleeding and bind broken bones- very sticky. They are the webs made by a spider gathered in thick white swathes. Herbs for Diseases :: These herbs are used to treat diseases such as whitecough, greencough, or colds. Herbs that ease symptoms such as sneezing, coughing, or fever can be found here. : ' Borage' When the leaves are given to a nursing queen, they help produce more milk. They are also good for bringing down fever. Borage is distinguished by blue or pink, hairy, star-shaped flowers. : Catmint/Catnip Used to cure greencough and whitechough. It is soft and leafy, with bumpy-looking texture, mint green in color. Other Herbs : Burnet Used as a travelling herb. They are oval-shaped with serrated edges, and a vibrant green color. : Chamomile Used as a traveling herb. They are a small, white flower with a big yellow center. Poisonous Herbs ::: These are herbs that are poisonous cats and are bad for a cat's health. This section is still being edited with appearances and cures! : Deathberries Deathberries, also known as Night Seeds or Yew berries, when consumed will kill the cat who swallows it unless given immediate help- even if immediately helped, they may still die. : Foxglove Seeds Can cause heart failure or paralysis. : Deadly Nightshade A very poisonous berry, given to terminally sick cats to end their pain. : Water Hemlock If a cat eats it, it causes writhing and foaming at the mouth. Herbs to be Sorted/Descriptions Finished ::: These are herbs that are still being edited and are awaiting the finishing touches on descriptions or sorting. Descriptions need to have all known uses and a short description of the plant's appearance. : Coltsfoot Used to ease breathing. Coltsfoot is completely yellow, and resembles a dandelion. Comfrey The roots are used to mend broken bones and soothe wounds, and helps with itching skin and stiff joints. Comfrey has large leaves, and purple, pink, or white bell-shaped flowers, and big black roots. Daisy Leaves Eases the pain of aching joints. Also used as a traveling herb. Daisy Leaves are thick, oval-shaped dark green leaves. Dock Soothes scratches, and helps fix sore paw pads. Dock is a large-leafed green plant with a tangy scent and taste. Feverfew Used to treat fevers or chills by cooling the body, also used for aches and pains, especially headaches. Feverfew is a small bush with small, daisy-like white flowers and small leaves. Goldenrod Used to heal wounds. Honey Used to soothe sore throats or infections. It is also sometimes mixed with other bitter-tasting herbs, to make it easier to swallow. Horsetail The leaves can be used to treat infected wounds. Juniper Berries are used to soothe bellyaches and help calm cats who have trouble breathing. Lamb's Ear Used to give a cat strength. Lavender Given to a cat to help soothe their anxiety and cures fever. It can also be used to hide the scent of death. Mallow The leaves are good to soothe belly aches. Marigold The leaves are chewed up and put on a wound to help stop infection. Mint Used to hide the scent of death. Mouse Bile Mousebile is used to get rid of ticks. Parsley The leaves are used to stop a Queen from producing milk. Poppy Seeds Poppy seeds are good for helping a cat sleep, helps with shock, and eases pain. It is also not used on nursing queens. Rosemary Used to hide the scent of death. Sorrel Sorrel is used as a traveling herb. Stinging Nettle The seeds can be used for a cat who has swallowed poison. The leaves can be used to bring down swelling in a wound. Tansy Cures coughs, wounds, many poisons, stops cats from getting greencough and soothes aching throats. It can also be used if a cat eats deathberries, as they can make a cat vomit if enough is used. Thyme Given to a cat to help soothe shock. Watermint Used to help cure bellyaches. Can also be used to hide the scent of death. Wild Garlic Rolling in this can prevent infection. Willow Bark Used is used to ease pain. Wintergreen Used to heal wounds and many poisons. Yarrow Given to a cat to induce vomiting. This is also applied to scratches or wounds to get out poison. : Category:Medicine Category:Informative